Saving Lives
by wwsadd
Summary: Twilight/Supernatural crossover: someone shows up and claims to be related to charlie, and it turns out that she knows way too much about a particular family in Forks. when a yellow eyed demon is after Edward, will Bella trust her enough to let her help?
1. Preface

It had only been a week since he had left. A week since my world stopped spinning, again. Oh yes, he'd promised. But apparently he didn't hold much by promises.

This time there hadn't even been the not-so-subtle 'We need to talk'. No, this time, he just vanished. Alice said that someone from Denali needed his help with something, but I had been around them all long enough to recognize the too- innocent expressions that meant they were hiding something from me, usually something big and bad.

My musings were cut short however, when I pulled up in front of my house. A big black Harley was parked where my beloved Chevy normally sat. Completely confused, and slightly wary because of my intense dislike of surprises, I got out of my truck and walked slowly up to the front door.

Unlocking the door, I slipped quietly in and shut it behind me without turning my back on the seemingly empty house. I stiffened when I heard a noise in the living room. Knowing that if someone was after me, it was probably stupid to try and run, I made my way toward the noise.

I was prepared, ready to be faced by Victoria, or Demetri, or some other bloodthirsty fiend. So I was startled to find a girl just a little older than me, lounging on the couch. Her blond hair fell just past her shoulders, her clothing was quite out of place in Forks, something more suited to Arizona, or maybe Southern California.

"Um…" I started. "Can I help you?" I asked, not having the slightest clue why such a person would be sitting in my living room. She didn't look like one of Charlie's friends, and she certainly wasn't an old friend of mine.

She jumped up and spun around at the same time. "Oh my gosh, Bella? It's been forever!" She said, with a huge smile on her face. My blank look turned it into a frown. "You don't remember me, do you?"

"Er, should I?" I asked, stepping into the room, and relaxing slightly, sure now that it wasn't a vampire coming for revenge. 


	2. Chapter 1 Shocker

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters, places and themes belong to Stephenie Meyer. Winchester& Friends, plus mr. yellow eyed demon belong to the TV show Supernatural on the CW.

Chapter 1

Shocker

"Well," The stranger started, plopping back down on the couch and patting the seat beside her as invitation to come sit. I threw my bag on the stairs and joined her. "I guess it's understandable that you don't recognize me, I think you were about six the last time we talked." 

Okay, I thought, that explains it. "Anyway, my mom's name is Ellen Harvelle, well, actually it was Ellen Swan, until she married my dad. " 

"So…" I said, seeing that she had stopped explaining. "We're related?" I guessed. 

The girl smiled. "Yeah, your dad is my mom's younger brother." 

I raised my eyebrows. This was news to me. Charlie definitely didn't mention anything about me having a cousin. 

"And you're here because…" I asked, still not understanding why my long lost cousin was sitting in my house, acting like she'd lived there forever. 

"Oh! Well see your dad had a little problem with my dad, so our parents sort of had a falling out. But I'm not on speaking terms with my mom right now, and Charlie's my only other family so…" she trailed off suggestively. 

It was then that I caught on. "So you want to crash here for a while, until things blow over with your mom? I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch." I grumbled. I knew I wasn't being too nice, but I was already really overstressed. Babysitting my new cousin wasn't something I was looking forward to. 

My new "friend" looked hurt. "No! I was coming to warn you guys about something." She said sharply. 

I rolled my eyes, thinking that this girl had no idea what was really worth a warning in this town. "Okay, I'm sorry, what did you want to tell us?" I mumbled. 

The girl took a deep breath, her face reddening slightly, "Well… I don't really know how to put this, I mean, it sounds pretty unbelievable. " Another deep breath. "I came to warn you that there are vampires in Forks." 

I almost fainted.


	3. Chapter 2 Family Secrets

Chapter two

Family Secrets 

The blood pounded in my ears. My first thought was 'oh no, I wasn't careful enough, someone found out.' But then my more logical side cut in. I hadn't told anyone about the Cullens, except Jake and he'd told me about them first. I felt like I was losing my mind. 

My voice was shrill when I answered, giving my lie away before it was even all the way out of my mouth. "Are you insane? Really, vampires? You haven't even been here twenty four hours, you haven't told me your name, and you expect my to believe that there are monsters in this tiny out of the way town?" I asked. 

The girl hung her head. "Do I expect you to believe me? No, I know I sound crazy, but you have to trust me Bella, there's evil here." She said, standing up. I stood up as well. She towered over me by a good four or five inches. 

I laughed, still finding it hard to breath. "Evil? In Forks? You are out of your mind." I said, trying with little success not to let my face give away the sheer panic bubbling up inside me. 

"Really, you haven't noticed anything, or anyone, out of the ordinary?" She asked, scrutinizing my face. 

I breathed in and out a few times before answering. "Don't be ridiculous."  
Thankfully Charlie chose that moment to make an appearance. 

He walked in, and turned around to pull his key out of the door. "Hey Bells, who's motor…" his sentenced trailed off as he noticed the pretty blonde girl standing next to me. 

I threw my hands up in mock surrender "Don't look at me! Not this time." I said, shooting a pointed glance at the newest addition to our family. The look on Charlie's face told me that he was well aware of that fact. 

"Joanna Harvelle, what in God's name are you doing here?" He asked, looking like he'd just seen a ghost. 

"Hi Uncle Charlie, long time no see." She answered, stepping around the couch to hug my dad. This day just kept getting weirder and weirder. 

Without any introduction, she launched into her explanation, thankfully leaving the supernatural side of things out of it. 

"You see, I had a little fight with my mom, so I thought maybe I'd drop by and hang out with you guys for a while, if that's okay." She added. 

Charlie nodded enthusiastically. "Sure, of course you're welcome here Jo, any time. I'm afraid that the only place for you to sleep is the couch, we don't have a spare bedroom." He said apologetically. 

Jo laughed. "Your couch is ten times better than the motels I've been staying in for the last few nights. I think I was the only one not sleeping in my bed." She chuckled.  
I sighed. This was going to be a long week, or month, or however long this Jo girl decided to stay with us. I was already worried about Edward, and now I'd have to worry about my cousin snooping around looking for vampires. As I headed to the kitchen to start dinner, I wondered when she was going to bring it up again. 

I didn't have long to wait. As soon as I cleared the table, Jo offered to help me with the dishes. Charlie winked at me and headed into the other room to turn on the TV.

We stood side by side, for the better part of five minutes, in silence. Jo opened her mouth and whispered. "Have you thought any more about what I said?" She asked. 

I sighed. I didn't want to go into a great big argument, especially when I had this much to hide, this much to lose. And I certainly didn't trust her with the truth. She'd probably go all Buffy the Vampire Slayer on me and then we'd have some real problems, if we didn't already. 

"Listen, Jo, it's not that I think your crazy, it's just, where's your proof? I mean, how do you know vampires exist? " I asked her, needing to know if she had any hard evidence against the people that meant so much to me. 

Her face reddened slightly, obviously an easy blush ran in the family. She shook her head once, as if trying to clear it, and then continued. "The reason your dad wasn't on speaking terms with my family for so long is because of… well, because of what we are." She said quietly. 

I snorted. It sounded like something from Star Wars. "What you are?" I asked. "What exactly are you?" 

"Um… we're hunters." She said, almost hissing the last word. "Not normal hunters, we hunt… demons, ghosts, vampires…" she trailed off. 

I almost dropped the dish I was drying. This could not be happening to me. "Excuse me?" I said harshly. 

"Yeah, I know, it's unbelievable. It's why you don't remember me though. Your dad thought my dad was absolutely nuts. He told my mom when she married him that he would never speak to her again. I don't think he has." Jo mumbled, her eyes sad. 

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe I was related to such a wacko. I mean, who in there right mind would go looking for monsters? Not I. But then again, they usually found me. "Okay, so your dad…" 

"His name was William Harvelle, and he was an amazing hunter. He died though, I really long time ago. I left Nebraska because my mom forbade me to follow in his footsteps, but it's in my blood, it's what I do." She said. 

I felt bad for her. She didn't have either of her parents around, and if we were her only family then I really couldn't begrudge her a place in the house, and in the town. I was still quite nervous though, the thought of a demon hunter running into any of the Cullens was terrifying.


	4. Chapter 3 Alice and Emmett

Chapter 3 Alice and Emmett

The next morning I got up as usual, got dressed, grabbed my book bag, and ran down the stairs. Jo was already up, and she had made pancakes for breakfast. I hadn't slept well, not having Edward there made me feel strangely vulnerable, so I couldn't think of anything to say quite fast enough.

Handing me a plate and a glass of orange juice, Jo grabbed some herself and we both sat down at the table. The silence was awkward at first, until I could think of something to say. I was pretty preoccupied with the thought of getting to school and having to keep this from Alice. I knew from experience that it was really hard to keep anything from a vampire, and with my luck, she'd probably already seen exactly what happened last night. If I got lucky, I sure as heck wasn't gonna tell her about my new demon hunter friend.

"So…" I started. "you like to cook?"

Jo grinned. "I was raised in a bar. I can make you a burger in my sleep." She said.

I laughed. "Good, I finally get a night off from cooking dinner."

I threw a quick glance at the clock. I was gonna have to rush now. "I'd better get

going." I said, "See ya later,"

Jo nodded, "Later." She said.

I made it into my truck before the worry hit. How exactly was I going to explain this to Alice? And what about Edward? I was a little upset that he'd left without saying goodbye, but I was more worried about what he was doing. I wasn't the only one that had a tendency to get myself into trouble.

By that point I was at school, I groaned, grabbed my bag, and hopped out of the cab of the truck. Alice was waiting in front of the school, under the overhang, because it had started raining, naturally.

I had half-hoped that Edward would be there too, and my heart fell when I saw that she was alone. Reading the worry on my face she put her arm around my shoulder.

"Don't be scared, he'll be back soon, I promise." She said. I didn't see anything in her face that would indicate her knowledge about Jo. I put my anxiety about my cousin on pause while I worried about Edward.

"Alice." I groaned. "You said that yesterday too. When is he coming back? Why didn't he at least call me?" I asked.

Alice's eyes were guarded when she answered. "He had some business to attend to. He didn't want to leave Bella, trust me, he hates breaking his promises, but he had to go. I really don't know the specifics, if I did, I would tell you." She said. My expression changed. She caught on super quick. "It's nothing he can't handle, so don't be worrying about him any more than you have to be."

I nodded, hanging my head in defeat. The bell rang, signaling the beginning of our first class. Alice rushed off after giving me a quick hug. I turned and trudged into my classroom.

The periods flew by, I didn't catch anything my teachers were saying. I was in a hurry to get to lunch, I was hoping to wring some more answers out of Alice. Alarm washed through me when I noticed she wasn't in the crowded lunchroom. Nothing was simple in their family, so I knew whatever had dragged her away was complicated, and probably

unpleasant.

I couldn't force myself to eat anything, I just stared at the rain, coming down in sheets on the other side of the window.

After school, I made my way slowly back to my truck. I was extremely surprised to see Emmett lounging against the passenger door. My face broke into an involuntary smile, as it did every time I saw Edward's brother. Besides Edward and Alice, Emmett was the Cullen I could most relate to. He was like a big brother in almost every way.

He was grinning by the time I got to the truck. "Oh, I'm disappointed, you didn't trip once getting over here." He said with a laugh. He jumped into the passenger side. That was another reason I loved Emmett, he was the only one who let me drive.

"Ha Ha" I said sarcastically, starting the car and turning on the heat.

"Alice just sent me to check on you. She had to skip out before lunch, and for some

reason she thought you'd be panicked when she didn't show." He said, his booming voice reverberating in the small cab.

I tried to look unconcerned. "Is everything alright?" I asked.

Emmett smiled easily. "Of course, you know Alice, she just didn't want to answer your questions at lunch. I think it's because she doesn't like feeling like she doesn't know everything." He said, rolling his eyes.

We were at the house now. Thankfully Jo had pulled her Harley into the garage, that would have taken some serious explaining. "Well, thanks for checkin' on me, Emmett." I said, ready to hop out.

Emmett laughed again. "My pleasure. Hey, don't worry about Edward, okay? Everything will be fine." He said.

I nodded. I didn't miss the fact that he said 'will be'. Something was amiss, but now was not the time to discuss it. I gave him a quick hug and watched him disappear.

I was about to lock the door and head into the house when I noticed something small and silver on the floor of my truck. Picking it up, I realized it was Emmett's cell phone. I put it in my pocket, thinking I would give it back to him tomorrow.

When I got into the house, I yelled, "Hello? Anyone home?"

Jo walked in from the living room. "Hey Bella, how was school?" she asked.

I sighed. "It sucked, as usual." I said lightly.

Jo laughed. "Okay, I get it, I hated school too."

Nodding, I headed toward the stairs. "I'm gonna go put my stuff upstairs and start on my homework, be back in a bit." I said over my shoulder.

"Sure thing." She said, and went back into the living room.

When I got to my room I pulled Emmett's cell phone back out. I checked guiltily out the window, knowing I really shouldn't be doing this. I flipped open the top and looked at the screen. It said that he had one voice message, from five days ago. Instantly curious, knowing that he and Edward had been together before Edward had taken off five days ago, I tapped into his voicemail.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hey, I hope you are enjoying the story. I would love to get reviews on what you think!


	5. Chapter 4 The message

Disclamer- I don't own Twilight or Supernatural. I wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

Chapter 4 The Message

My ears were ringing, my vision blurred because I hadn't taken a breath in almost a minute. I shuddered, and listened to the message again, hoping that somehow I had misunderstood the meaning.  
I gasped, shuddering as the truth hit me. I snapped the phone shut and flew down the stairs, narrowly missing falling on my face.  
Jo was sitting on one of the armchairs; there was a long, sharp knife that she was polishing laying in her lap.  
"Bella?! Are you okay? What happened?" She asked, quickly getting to her feet and tightening her hold on the handle of the knife.  
I shook my head, not trusting my voice. Jo made her way quickly towards me. "What is it?" She asked again.  
I took a deep, ragged breath, my whole body aching, especially my heart. My voice came out in a raspy whisper. "How much do you know about demons?" I asked.  
Her eyes widened. Taking my hand gently in hers she led me to the couch. Sitting down beside me, she answered, "More than you would imagine."  
"What exactly do they do?" I inquired, really not sure that I wanted to know.  
Jo rolled her eyes. "There are tons of different kinds of demons, some manipulate fire, some water, and some can just use pure energy as a weapon. Can you be more specific?" She asked.  
I pulled out Emmett's cell phone. There was a mountain of explaining to do before she could understand the situation.  
"Nice phone." She complimented.  
"It's…not mine." I said. She raised her eyebrows. "You stole it?" She asked.  
I glared. "No! I found it. There's a difference. Besides, I know who it belongs to."  
Jo looked expectant. "Well, are you gonna tell me, or am I gonna have to guess?" she asked.  
I sighed. I hoped she was more even tempered than her uncle, because otherwise, this might hurt.  
I reached for the knife and set it on the coffee table. Better to be safe than sorry.  
"Jo… you were right." I started.  
She looked confused. "well that's a first." She mumbled, more to herself than to me. "about what?"  
I flinched.  
"About…the vampires… in Forks- you were right."  
Shock crossed her face. "Who are they? Where are they? How many are there?" She fired questions off so fast that I had no time to answer.  
"Calm down, okay? They are vampires, but they're different. I mean, they don't hurt anyone… on the contrary, they've saved my life bunches of times." I said.  
"You are kidding, right?" She asked, incredulous.  
"Please", I said, "let me finish. I moved here a little over a year and a half ago. There was a family, five kids enrolled in the high school. After getting to know them better, I found out that they were different, really different.  
"The father, he's the doctor in town. And, well, they don't hunt people, at all. Then, during spring break of my junior year, some other vampires came to town. The bad kind.  
" They came after me, because, well, I guess I was just the first human they ran into. James and Victoria," I shuddered, "They chased me back to Phoenix, and James… bit me." I said, showing her the evidence by holding out my hand.  
Freaking out would be an understatement. Jo leapt to her feet, she started cursing, in three identifiable languages, and many unknown ones.  
My chest felt like it was being clawed at, and my head had started to throb as well. I didn't have the strength needed to stop my cousin right away, so I let her rant for a few minutes. Finally I threw my hands up.  
"Okay, that's enough." I said sharply. She looked surprised, like she had forgotten I was even there. "Listen, that's not the issue. I didn't get changed into a vampire or anything, obviously. Edward sucked the venom back out of my hand. So no worries, okay?"  
She raised her eyebrows. "A vampire saved you? Why on earth would he do that?" She asked.  
I blushed, which caused her to laugh. "Ah-ha! I see how it is! You left out the part where you fell in love with one of them." She said. After learning that they had saved my life, she seemed much more willing to accept that they weren't evil.  
"Sorry." I mumbled. "Anyway, there's another whole long story there, Cliffs' Notes Version, he left to save me, he was misinformed about my supposed 'death', he went to Italy, I went after him, he promised never to leave again. Are we on the same page?"  
She looked like she wanted to comment, but thought better about it. Nodding, she gestured for me to continue.  
"Alright." I said. "Last week Edward went hunting with his brother Emmett. Then, Emmett came back, alone. No one would explain where he went, and he hasn't contacted me at all. Naturally, I was worried. So, when Emmett showed up today and accidentally left his phone in my car… well, what would you have done?  
" So, I saw that he had a message from his sister, it was just in his inbox, he hadn't erased it yet, and so, of course, I listened to it. It was from his sister, who has visions… of the future. Which is why I need your help." I finished, flipping the phone open and hitting the speakerphone button before hitting replay.  
Alice's shocked and terrified voice filled the living room.

"Emmett, you need to have Edward call me, the minute you get this. I just saw a man, he was trying to make Edward do something, something bad. But he couldn't, And so something happened and Bella… I don't know for sure, I couldn't see, but it wasn't good Emmett, There was fire, and blood and… please hurry! It was terrible, I think it was some kind of demon- that horrible thing… and its yellow eyes."


	6. Chapter 5 The Terrible Truth

Chapter 5 The Terrible Truth 

The look on her face didn't calm me down much. Actually, it was getting harder and harder to breathe.  
"Jo?" I gasped, "What is it? What's wrong?"  
Jo seemed to be having trouble breathing as well. "Bella, I know which demon she was talking about… it's not good, it's so not good."  
"What?! What is it? We have to go save him!" I said.  
Her eyes somehow got even bigger. She shook her head violently. "No, no way Bella. It could have been almost anything else and I would have said go for it, but not this, this would be a suicide mission." She said.  
It was like ice had shot down my spine. My hard-core, demon hunting, weapon-wielding cousin was terrified, what could that mean for Edward?  
"But Jo, don't you get it? He's coming after Edward! He's gonna kill my boyfriend, and you want me to sit here and let it happen?" I asked.  
Jo grimaced. "the demon doesn't want to kill him, he wants to recruit him." She said.   
I was dumbfounded. Alice had sounded so scared… what was Jo talking about? Recruit him for what?  
"Excuse me?" I said shrilly.  
"This particular demon… it's not out to kill powerful people, it wants to recruit them into an army. To destroy all good in the world. Does your boyfriend have any outstanding abilities? Like premonitions?" she asked, taking my hand in her own reassuringly.  
I gasped. "He can read minds." I whispered.  
Jo looked like she was about to laugh, but restrained herself. "That would do it, for sure. He wants the most powerful beings he can find to fight for him. I have, well had, some friends that know a lot more about him than I do. But Bella, there is no way to kill him… at all." She said.  
Her words didn't sink in at first. No way to kill him? There had to be a way to kill him. He couldn't be completely invincible, could he?  
"Wait, what? There's always a way to kill someone, isn't there? We'll just have to find it." I said, sounding braver than I felt.  
Jo shook her head sadly. "Really, he's killed so many. He won't hurt anyone unless they get in his way. Don't add our names to that list Bella, he won't do anything to Edward unless we provoke him."   
My fear was quickly turning to anger as I glared at my cousin. "Well what's gonna happen then? You think Edward will just join his little army? I'm really confused here Jo, what does he plan to do?" I asked.  
She tightened her grip on my fingers, as they had started to violently shake. "Bell, what your boyfriend did, he did it to protect you. This demon tries to turn people evil, so that they'll join him. In order to do that he concentrates on destroying anything that makes the person happy. I believe, in this case, that would be you, am I correct? If Edward understood this, then maybe it's because his family knows about this demon. Maybe we should go talk to them." She said, trying to stay calm while I went to pieces.  
I realized, even through my panic, that I had a true friend here. She had never once said I would have to do this alone. She had said 'we', she was willing to help me save Edward even though she had never met him.  
The thought of going to the Cullens though, asking Esme and Carlisle and Emmett and Alice if they knew about a demon with yellow eyes that wanted to take their son, or brother away from them, made me feel sick. If they didn't, it would cause an uproar, and they may all end up losing their lives.   
Nor could I leave Edward to be tracked down and possibly turned into a real monster. I couldn't leave him to that, my heart wouldn't even let me consider it.   
"No," I finally said, decided. "We can't ask them. They'd want to help, and I can't put them at risk. Alice and Jasper have useful talents too, and we don't want them to get too close to this demon. Hey, you never told me his name." I realized.  
Jo chuckled humorlessly. "No one knows what it is- finding out would probably cost you your life. My friends called him 'the big bad'." She said, making little quote marks in the air with her fingers. "He completely wrecked their entire lives. They've devoted all their time to tracking it down and killing it, but they still aren't even close."  
Though this news was anything but comforting, I tried to smile. "Lets get going." I said, jumping to my feet, and pulling her up with me. "First off, you'll have to give me some basic hunting lessons."


	7. Chapter 6 On the Road

Chapter 6 On the Road  
It was decided that we would leave immediately; to lessen the chance that Alice would see our departure in time to stop us. The next morning Jo had everything we would supposedly need packed and ready to go in the bed of my truck.  
She looked saddened to be leaving her motorbike behind, but she agreed that the truck was the only sensible way to transport both of us and all of the weapons she had crammed into the long metal cases and strapped down.  
By noon we were on the road. The butterflies in my stomach had made it impossible to eat anything since we had formed our plan. Nor had I really slept since Edward had left. My own face in the mirror startled me. The circles under my eyes made me look like a patient on her deathbed, and my skin was paler than normal, while my eyes were eerily over bright- they looked huge in my face.  
As the house grew ever smaller, I squeezed my eyes shut, the panic was at bay, but I couldn't help wondering if it was the last time I would ever be there.  
"So," Jo started, as I gunned the engine and heard the Chevy groan in protest. "The most important part of being a hunter, is to know where and what the danger is, but not to let the people around you know it too."  
And so the process began. Fear for what may happen to Edward sharpened my focus, so when I pulled over at a Phillip's 66 three and a half hours later, I had memorized numerous facts about ghosts, witches, werewolves, and vampires. Jo skipped the finer points, she said she needed to get me caught up enough to fight, and we didn't have a lot of time to waste on the details. Basics, she told me, were going to have to be enough.  
By ten o'clock, we were somewhere in eastern Montana. I followed the directions she gave me without asking exactly where we were going. I wasn't sure if I could handle that yet.  
We stopped for the night at a motel 8, and Jo grabbed one of the big metal cases as she headed into the room.  
"Now, this will be the most vitally important thing I can teach you, so you have to try hard to get good at this, okay?" she said, somewhat doubtfully as she unlocked the box.   
"Get good at what… exactly?" I asked, apprehensive.   
When she turned back around, my breath caught. In her hand was a gun. "I'm going to teach you how to battle demons, trust me, you're gonna need this." She said, and tossed me the revolver. Of course I didn't catch it, it glanced off my fingers, and fell with a dull thud to the floor.  
"Jo… I don't know if this is a good idea. I'm not especially coordinated." I sighed.  
She groaned. "I think I can see that, but this is the only way we can do this, you at least want to have a fighting chance, don't you?" she asked.  
By the time we finally quit, I couldn't sit without wincing. There were bruises on my wrists, knees, and fingers. After I had learned to shoot straight, I was also instructed how to properly use a knife and a bow and arrow. The room, needless to say, was a complete train-wreck when we stopped.  
Jo seemed happy with my progress, even as I glared at her while she bandaged up my shoulder. "You're getting the hang of this, really, you're a natural." She said, grinning.  
I sighed and rolled my eyes. "well great, who would have ever thought my secret talent would turn out to be handling illegal weapons." I muttered.  
My cousin chuckled. "Hey, this is really useful, now if I toss you a gun in a bad situation, I don't have to worry about you giving me a blank look and asking me if I'm kidding."  
Her certainty that we would be in such a situation was unnerving, but I reminded myself what I was fighting to save. I finally got the chance to swoop in and save him… funny I didn't feel grateful.  
The rest of the night- which was approximately four hours- I spent twirling a knife around in my fingers, while Jo slept. Adrenaline pulsed through my veins, and I got the distinct feeling I wouldn't be sleeping at all until our little mission was over.   
Another day passed before I worked up the courage to ask her what the plan was.  
We were driving through the plains of Nebraska, and there wasn't enough in the bleak landscape to keep my mind from wandering.   
"Well, we're going to go talk to some other hunters." She said. "We've got to have more info before we get to far into this."  
Before I could ask her whom exactly we were going to talk to, music started playing from inside Jo's bag. She muttered something under her breath and pulled out her cell phone.   
"Hello?" she asked breathlessly. She winced. "Charlie, please calm down. Bella and I just decided to take a little vacation, you know, get to know each other better… I know she's in school… we should be back by the end of next week. No, I didn't mean for that note to freak you out… you what?! Why?? No Charlie, bad idea… what did she say? Alright… I'll tell her… bye." She shut the phone and sighed.  
"What did he do?" I asked, apprehensive.  
"Oh, he called my mom… we can be expecting her to call any second. There may be an explosion. She hadn't heard from me in like, a month, and I was trying to keep it that way." She explained, rolling her eyes.  
And sure enough, less than two minutes later her phone rang again. She made a face that I couldn't help laughing at, before answering. "Hey mom." She said softly. I didn't need supersonic hearing to know how her mother was reacting. Jo had to hold the phone a whole foot away from her ear in order to not go deaf.  
"Joanna Harvelle! You had me worried sick! What the Hell were you thinking not calling me for this long? Where have you been? For all I knew you were dead somewhere and I was never going to see you again!" I heard.  
Jo's face reddened. "Mom, I'm okay, I'm with Bella. We're on a hunt." She said, pulling the phone back to her ear.  
This time I didn't hear the response. All I could do was guess from Jo's answers.  
"Well actually I went to see Uncle Charlie…. Yeah, and then I found out that there was a demon after Bella's boyfriend…well…he's kinda a vampire, but that's not the issue! No, it's the Winchester's demon, you know, the one with the yellow eyes? I was just going to come check with Ash to see if he knew where it was… no, I haven't talked to Dean, why? Yeah sure, whatever… I'm teaching her… got it… bye." She mumbled  
"What was all that about?" I asked, wondering who Ash and Dean were, and if they were going to help us.  
"Well, she was mad, obviously. She wanted to know if you knew about this 'stuff'. I told her that you were learning as fast as you could. We're going to go see a guy named Ash, he can usually track down people, and demons." She explained.  
"Who's Dean?" I asked, surprised that there were so many people interested in getting themselves killed.  
Jo's eyes went hard and her face turned red again. "Dean Winchester, and his brother Sam, are hunters, like me. They're the ones that have been after this thing for so long. I worked one job with them… but we didn't operate well together… I haven't seen them in a while."  
They were obviously a sore subject with her. By the end of the day we had pulled into the parking lot of an old building. A lit sign advertised that it was open. The place itself was creepier than the stories Jo had been telling me. The sign said it was called The Roadhouse.  
"Come on, we're going to go see if anyone has heard anything about this demon." She said, grabbing her phone and heading inside.  
I quickly jumped out and followed her, not wanting to be left behind. 


	8. Chapter 7 A New Job

Chapter 7 A New Job

The people in the bar looked like they hadn't slept in ages, or showered in that long either. The air was thick with smoke, and everything was so covered in dirt that it was hard to tell what the building had originally looked like.  
Jo seemed completely at ease though, and I again questioned her sanity. "What are we doing? Shouldn't we be trying to find Edward?" I asked, careful to stay close behind her.  
She sighed. "I thought you had started to understand this, Bella. We can't find him until we find the demon that is after him. So unless you have any better ideas…?" She asked.  
"Can't we just try a phone book?" I mumbled.  
She turned around and smacked me lightly on the shoulder. "Is it possible for you to be any more negative?" She asked.  
"I don't know, I could try." I responded.  
"Oh, just come on, and keep your mouth shut until I say so, okay?"  
She led me over to a man sitting on a bar stool with his head buried in his arms. The smell of alcohol was suffocating.  
Jo tapped him on the shoulder- he almost jumped out of his skin. "Jo, long time no-see. Whatcha doin' here?... Does your mother know?" He asked in a raspy voice, when he had settled down enough to speak clearly, well, almost clearly.  
"Ash, I'd like you to meet Bella Swan, my cousin- I'm teaching her how to hunt." She smiled.  
Ash gasped. "I know that look… I'm gonna end up getting my ass kicked aren't I?" He asked.  
Jo just laughed.

Jo just laughed. "Actually, we're on a mission right now. You haven't gotten any further on tracing that demon for the Winchesters, have you? We are in a little bit of a hurry."  
Groaning, the man shook his head. "No way Jo, count me out of this one. Besides, I haven't got any more information for you anyway. I can tell ya, that is one tricky son of a bitch to find."  
She sighed. "Well, where was the last place it attacked? We'll have to start from there and see what we find."  
"I know I'm gonna regret telling you this- it's last attack was in Cheyenne Wyoming. About three months ago." He said anxiously.   
"Thanks Ash! You're the best!" She said, looking like she was about to hug him, but thought better of it, "Oh, and it'd be great if you didn't tell Ellen we were here. Bye!"  
She grabbed my hand and dragged me back out to the truck.  
I looked curiously at my cousin as she shoved me in the passenger seat and crawled over me to the driver's side. She sped out of the gravel parking lot so fast that I felt the wheels spin uselessly for a few seconds before we lurched forward.  
"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, a few minutes later.  
"Like what? Like I think you're insane? Uh, yeah, that's 'cause I do. Weren't we supposed to talk to some more hunters? We were in there for less than five minutes. What are we gonna do now?" I asked, close to tears, from anger.  
"Wow Bell, you gotta chill a little, I just got a better idea, that's all. You know, Dean and Sam may be our only hope. If the demon's latest hit was in Wyoming, then you can bet that the Winchesters will be there too. " She said coolly.   
I was furious. "Wait, so you want me to 'chill out', even though you have no idea what you are doing, my boyfriend is getting ever closer to being turned evil, and now you wanna track down some freaks that you were bashing less than twenty-four hours ago because you think it MIGHT be helpful? I think under the circumstances, I am totally entitled to a minor freak out- okay?" I practically yelled.  
Jo just rolled her eyes. "Well, you either can trust me on this, or we can turn around and go home. You can't do this by yourself Bella, so unless you want to just give up, you better start playing nice, got it?" She snapped.  
I didn't answer her; I just stared out the window at the wretched landscape while tears of rage rolled down my cheeks, I couldn't bring myself to say it, but I knew she was right.


	9. Chapter 8 Crazier than Me

Chapter 8 Crazier than Me

I barely spoke a word to Jo until we made it to Cheyenne late the next day. She checked us into the hotel while I sorted through the stuff we'd need for my nightly hunting lesson.  
Later, Jo paced around the room playing with her phone while I skimmed through another one of her endless books. This one was on werewolves, and the author was doing a great job of thoroughly offending me. Jake was not a monster.  
Finally distracted to the point of snapping, I slammed the large leather cover down. "Jo, what exactly is your problem?" I asked, exasperated.  
She flinched at the anger in my voice. "I'm just trying to figure out what exactly I'm going to say to Dean so that I can call him and not sound like a total fool."  
I smirked at her. "Uh, hate to break it to you, but this is the guy who deliberately provokes monsters that he knows are going to try and tear him apart, and you're worried about sounding like an idiot?" I asked sarcastically.  
She glared at me, apparently a little oversensitive about her occupation. "Fine, give me the phone you wuss, and I'll call him myself." I said, surprised at how much a few sleepless nights could affect my attitude and my social skills.  
For a moment she looked horrified, but then she held out her phone to me and I jumped up from the bed to grab it.  
"I already dialed." She mumbled, "All you have to do is press 'talk'."  
I nodded, and did as I was told. Less that a second later what I was doing caught up to me. Was I insane?? I was calling a total stranger to ask for help saving my mind-reading vampire boyfriend from a demon who wanted to turn him evil? That sounded crazy in my head, and I could barely imagine how much worse it would sound when it actually came out of my mouth.  
I jumped when a man's deep voice replaced the ringing. "Dean Winchester."  
I took a deep breath. "My name is Bella Swan, and I need your help, a demon with yellow eyes is after my boyfriend." I said, cringing.   
"Where are you?" He asked, his voice ringing with a disturbing hint of violence and pain.  
"Cheyenne Wyoming. My cousin, Jo Harvelle is the one who thought we should call you. What can you tell me about this thing?"  
"That it's too dangerous for her to fight, and so I think you should both turn around and go home and let me and my brother do what we do best. You can't win against this thing." He said, and as much as I hoped he was joking I could hear the ring of finality in his voice.  
"Okay, I know that there is supposedly no way to kill it, but I can't just leave the guy I love to be tracked down by some monster that wants to turn him into a killer. If there isn't a way to destroy it then start thinkin', cause we're gonna have to make one." I said, matching his serious tone.  
There was silence on the other end of the line, and I wondered if I had surprised him as much as Jo had surprised me that first day in my living room. Though it was only five or six days ago it seemed like a lifetime.  
"I didn't say there wasn't a way to kill it, I said you can't kill it." He replied. "There's a Colt Revolver that can kill anything, and that would be our best bet, but there's only one more bullet left and guess what, Mr. Big Bad himself has it." He said.  
At first I had nothing to say to this. I stared wildly around the room, wishing that I would wake up and Edward would be there and every part of the last week had just been a nightmare.   
"That would be a problem now wouldn't it Mr. Winchester. If you're going after this demon then I am coming with you, and if you're not, then I'm going anyway. So what's it gonna be?" I asked, my voice sharper than I had ever heard it before.  
I thought he was going to hang up on me. "Fine, meet us at the bar on the northern edge of town in an hour and a half. Come with a plan or don't bother coming at all." He said, and without a goodbye I was left standing with a dial tone ringing in my ear.  
"Wow." I said, turning back to Jo and tossing her the phone. "Real nice guy that Dean Winchester."  
"Yeah, he can get a bit touchy sometimes." She said sheepishly.   
"Not unlike someone else I know." I said pointedly.  
She rolled her eyes, "ha ha."  
"Okay, so he wants us to meet him with a plan at the bar we passed coming in to town. Go start the car, I have to make a quick phone call before we leave." I said, suddenly not sure of myself.  
Jo gave me a hard look. Then she nodded. "Fine, just don't tell them where we are." She said, and in two long strides she was gone, the door clicking shut behind her.  
I took a shuddering breath, trying to think everything through. The Cullens would surely go after Edward, and then I might lose them all. I had to keep them out of it at all costs. Carlisle would be the most reasonable about it.  
My fingers trembled as I dialed the number for Forks Hospital. A bright cheery voice picked up. "Forks medical facilities and emergency, how can I help you?" it asked.  
"Yes, could I please speak to a Dr. Carlisle Cullen Please? Tell him it's Bella Swan." I said.  
"Of course, just a moment." She said.   
It was less than ten seconds later when the phone picked up again and I was immediately calmer when I heard Carlisle's voice. "Bella? Are you alright? We've been worried about you, please tell me you didn't go looking for Edward." He said, just as composed as always.  
"Not exactly." I said nervously.  
"Bella." He sighed. "I know you want to know what's going on, but please come home so we can explain it to you. You are safer here with us than out looking for Edward by yourself." He said.  
"I'm not alone, my cousin is helping me. And I know all of you are just trying to protect me, I mean, lets face it, that's sort of been your job since I moved to town. But trust me on this one, I've got a plan."  
"I don't think you understand what you are up against, here. There is a lot you information you need to have, and Alice and I will gladly explain it to you. Just come on back to Forks." He persuaded.   
I heaved a sigh. "Actually Carlisle, I know exactly what I'm up against, but no thanks to you. If your family knew he was in this much trouble and didn't tell me, then I shudder to think what else you failed to mention." I said, glaring at my reflection in the mirror. The shadows under my eyes were starting to look like bruises, and my face was now even paler than before.   
"Wait, are you saying that you know where Edward is?" Carlisle asked, his voice getting an impatient tone.  
"I'm still working on that part. I know what is after him; I know what I need to do to find it. That's about all I got right now. If you think there's something else I should know, now would be the time to tell me." I said, hoping my voice hid the betrayal I felt.  
"You know? How?" He asked, and he sounded surprised for the first time since I had met him.  
"Remember that cousin I just told you about?? Yeah, well, she's even crazier than me. She calls herself a hunter… a demon hunter. She knows about the demon that's after your son." I said as casually as I could manage.  
"She what? That's not what I meant-" he started, but I interrupted him.   
"Oh! You mean how did I find out there was a demon after Edward? Emmett left his cell phone in my truck. He really should erase incriminating messages like that. If he wants his phone back tell him to sneak into my room, it's sitting on my desk.   
"Listen Carlisle, I don't know why you chose to keep this from me, and at this point I honestly don't care." I lied.   
"I just want to find Edward before it's too late okay? So will you please just work with me here? I have it under control- you don't need to involve your family in this, trust me on this it will cost you more than you can know if you don't stay out of it. This demon is more dangerous if you have more power, which makes Alice and Jasper prime targets. Let me deal with this, and I promise I'll bring Edward back again if it's the last thing I do." I finished my speech with a sigh.  
There was a silence on the other end of the line, and I took a moment to appreciate that I had actually left a 360-year-old vampire speechless.  
When he finally spoke his voice was so quiet that I had to concentrate to catch it all.  
"I'm sorry we didn't tell you Bella, Edward asked us not to before he took off. We all just wanted to keep you safe- we know it's not good for your wellbeing, always around a bunch of vampires.   
We did not know what this demon wanted from him, his only thoughts were for you and your protection. Now that you have explained to me the situation, the only move I can make is to let you go after him. Just be careful, you are very much a part of our family, Bella, and we are as worried for you as we are for him… remember that alright?" He said.  
There was a lump in my throat. Damn vampires, it was impossible to stay mad at any of them.  
"Goodbye Carlisle. Thank you for everything." I whispered, and snapped the phone shut again. Picking up my bag, I followed my cousin out the door. My thoughts turned once again to the current plan as we pulled out of the parking lot.


	10. Chapter 9 Lifelong Gig

Chapter Nine- Life Long Gig

"Come on Bell, I see Sam." Jo's voice shook me out of my daydream. I was jarred even more when she pulled open my door and wrenched me out of the passenger seat.

Linking her arm through mine she hauled me over to a tall, well-built man, whom I supposed was quite good-looking. "Sam." She said.

He nodded his head in recognition. "Hey Jo."

"This is my cousin Bella. Bella, this is my… well, this is Sam Winchester." She said, gesturing.

I stuck my hand out in front of me. "Nice to meet you." I said stiffly, unsure whether he would be as hostile as his brother.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too. Sorry about my brother- he's not really into working with other hunters. Some of them are just crazy." He said, seeming to think of one or two in particular.

"I don't doubt it. I know Dean said to come up with a plan, but aren't you guys supposed to be the experts on this demon? The only things I've ever dealt with are vampires and werewolves." I asked, trying to be friendly and professional at the same time.

Sam grimaced. "We've been tracking it for years. It killed both our parents- and we still don't know much about it. We at least know what to look for in order to find it. But without a weapon, I don't know how much we're going to be able to do." He said, turning to head inside.

"If you're worried, just tell us how to find it and we'll leave you out of it." Jo said, and I nodded vigorously. My low level of self-perseverance had been pointed out on many occasions, but I wasn't about to pull these people into this fight too.

He chuckled humorously, leading us over to the bar. "You both have a lot to learn about hunting. It's a life long gig. There's no getting out of it, I've tried. This is a battle our family has been in for twenty years, and it's up to me and my brother to finish it."

He locked eyes with me. "I'm only going to say this once. The best way to assure a life without demons is to get out while you still can. We won't think any less of you if you turn around now and let us save your boyfriend." He said. The words would have normally provoked me, but I could read the sincere warning in his eyes.

I smiled for a moment. "Thank you, really. But I can't turn my back, not even if I wanted to. And I don't, so let's just make a plan and follow it, so that we can all go back to our lives. Besides, like I said, monsters don't bother me- that much anyway. My best friend is a werewolf, and well, the guy you are going to try and save… yeah, he's a vampire…" I said, but was interrupted, as I had expected.

By this time we were at the bar, and Sam and Jo had sat down next to who I presumed to be Dean Winchester. He was shorter but more built than Sam, and had a very serious look to him, like he'd seen so much in his life that nothing would be surprising.

"Whoa, you never said anything about your boyfriend being a vampire. Let's back up here, we're not saving an innocent person? You're sending us after a bloodthirsty vamp?" Dean asked incredulously.

I rolled my eyes. "No, you want bloodthirsty you can jump on a plane to Italy. The Cullens limit themselves to animal blood because they don't believe in killing people- they have to work very hard to be good, and they deserve a break okay? So lets all play nice." I muttered.

"Oh yeah? And why should we believe you?" He sneered.

"Dean, it's not unheard of. We've run into it before." Sam said patiently, clearly trying to calm his brother down.

Dean seemed to have nothing to say to this, he merely glared in another direction.

"Good," I said, relieved there hadn't been a bigger fight, "so what's the plan?"

Dean smirked. "The plan is, we're going to use you for bait."


	11. Chapter 10 Mind Games

Chapter 10 Mind Games

To a normal person this plan would have been outrageous, but I sort of liked it. If it would save Edward it was a good plan in my eyes. "Alright," I said, "sounds good to me."

Dean snickered. "Looks like you're just like your cousin then. You know this is suicide, right?" He asked.

I sighed and shrugged. "It could work." I replied.

Jo was vigorously shaking her head at me. "No way Bell, Charlie would slaughter me."

With an effort I smiled. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Sam looked concerned. "I don't like it Dean." He said seriously.

Dean raised his eyebrows as he made a half-turn to look his brother in the face. "You got a better plan college boy? If he's after her then we'll just let him find her- then we can save the vamp. Just like that job with the shtriga." He said.

Sam did not look happy, but he dropped it, obviously he had no other ideas.

After the guys and Jo had a beer we all loaded into our separate cars and returned to the hotel Jo and I were staying at.

Soon the three of them were deep in a conversation about different hunting techniques and their pros and cons in our current situation. I tried to follow it for a while, but after it got too depressing I got up and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're goin?" Dean asked, looking up from the intense discussion.

"Just for a walk. I'll be right back, I need to make a quick phone call." I said, swinging the door open and grabbing my jacket and Jo's cell phone from the desk by the window.

"You shouldn't go alone," Dean said, throwing a glance at Sam. "Go with her Sam, we'll fill you in when you get back."

Sam gave his brother a look I didn't understand, but hopped up from the bed where he had been sitting next to Jo readily enough.

I wasn't in the mood for the company and I needed to think through the best way to get Edward back in case these 'hunters' couldn't come up with anything.

"Thanks, really, I appreciate it, but I'll be fine by myself." I said quickly, pulling the knife from where I'd gotten into the habit of wearing it at my hip and waved it in front of them as proof that I was armed.

Jo was studying my face, probably trying to figure out if I was safe going by myself or not. I'd told her about my bad luck, a move I regretted at that moment.

"Its okay Sam. She can handle herself. Just stay close to the motel okay Bell?" She finally said.

I nodded vigorously. "Sure. I'll be back in fifteen minutes." I promised.

Once outside I hit a dead sprint and kept it up until I was out of the parking lot and deep into the surrounding trees. I knew it was dangerous here, and the fact that evil seemed drawn to me made it even more so, but I needed to get away from everything that was happening so fast.

Two weeks ago Edward and I were planning a vacation for right after graduation. A week ago I was impatiently awaiting his return from a routine hunting trip. And suddenly my world, not ordinary by any standards, was turned even more upside down.

I took a deep breath, looking around me, while my hand tightened around the knife Jo had given me. I couldn't see any light, just the trees, creating a thick wall between civilization and myself.

Suddenly I had a feeling that eyes were boring holes in the back of my neck. I turned slowly, straining to see anything through the dark. A branch snapped behind me, and I spun, trying to catch my breath.

'Geez, breath Bella.' I muttered to myself.

I jumped a foot in the air when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Needing no persuasion I twisted around and swiftly shoved the knife against the stranger's neck. My hand barely shook at all and I marveled that I must have actually found my forte.

"Man Bella! Jo wasn't kidding. Put that thing away before you kill someone. It's just me." I recognized Sam's voice, though I still couldn't see his face well.

I slowly lowered the knife, keeping a firm grip on it nonetheless. "What are you doing out here?" I asked warily.

"I should ask you the same thing. I saw you take off from the window and came to make sure you were okay." He said, casting a cautious look around.

"I just needed some air. I needed to _think._" I said, frustrated.

Sam nodded. "I know how you feel. It can be a lot to handle sometimes. But things will work out. Dean and Jo are working on a plan right now."

I was about to tell him that I didn't think it would work when there was another loud noise, coming from further in the trees. Sam took a step in front of me, pulling a gun out of his jacket. "Stay quiet and stay still." He whispered. I was more than willing to obey.

Even though it was dark, I could see the shadow building upon itself. It was like black smoke, billowing from an invisible origin. Slowly it took the shape of a man, the only thing I could tell about him was that he had sickly yellow eyes… and they were full of amusement.

Sam sucked in his breath. "Bella, run." He said seriously. But I was frozen in place. Not only from fear, but because this was what we essentially wanted to happen. This was the demon that had Edward.

So instead of doing what Sam had said, I flung myself around him and straight at the demon. He disappeared before I could even touch him and I landed with my hands thrown out in front of me. A sickening burst of pain shot up from my wrist to my elbow but I ignored it.

Grabbing the knife again I jumped up and whirled in circles, waiting for him to reappear.

"Oh, real _brave_ of you." I spat. "You can't even come out and fight a little girl."

Then I was unexpectedly ripped off my feet and thrown against the nearest tree. The wind was completely knocked out of me and it took me a moment to regain proper vision.

When I did I saw Sam, trying to avert the demon's interest, but I would have none of that. While his back was turned I once again jumped at him, this time catching him by surprise. I didn't think, just shoved the knife as far into his back as I could.

I was once again hurled to the ground, but this time I had the satisfaction of hearing a horrific screech coming from the evil thing.

It turned on me. "well," it hissed, "I didn't give you enough credit did I? My mistake, won't happen again. On the bright side, the fact that your life is in my hands will act in my favor. I think this will work quite nicely when I try to persuade your boyfriend to join me."

I heard Sam yell something, but then I was engulfed in darkness.

A/N: sooooo sorry that I waited so long to update guys!!


	12. Chapter 11 Fires of

Chapter 11 Fires of… well, you'll get the picture

**(A/N: just a warning, this chapter contains torture. Not very graphic, but I thought I should warn you.)**

My eyes slowly adjusted to the dank darkness surrounding me. It seemed to be an empty room, void of anything but the cement beam that I was currently tied too. From the feeling, or rather the fact that I _couldn't_ feel my hands, I'd say I was tied tighter than necessary. The ropes cut into my wrists, and rubbed harshly with the slightest movement.

From the peculiar angle at which my arms had been tied behind me, and the sickening feeling that shot up them whenever I did so much as breathe, I would say I had some serious problems.

Now that I had the chance to think about it, jumping the psycho torturous demon had _not,_ in fact been the brightest idea. Edward was obviously not here, and now Jo and Sam and Dean would be more focused on finding me than finding Edward.

"Way to go Bella, you did it again." I muttered aloud.

I winced when a figure detached itself from the far wall and moved toward me quicker than I thought possible. Yellow eyes glared at me, and the reek of blood filled my nose. I tried to concentrate as my head spun.

"Purely out of curiosity, do you get kidnapped, tied up, and tortured by beings from hell on a regular basis then?" A sickening voice said, issuing from the immense shadow.

Ice shot down my spine at the word torture. Why was I such an idiot? Had I not paid attention to anything Edward or Jake or Jo had told me? Evil is dangerous… I couldn't believe I was still having trouble comprehending that fact.

I held my breath as the demon moved closer, coming to stand right above me.

Squeezing my eyes shut I tried not to scream as fire seemed to engulf my body. It was like Phoenix all over again, only my hand wasn't the only part of my body on fire.

Amazing myself, I was able to keep my jaw clenched shut.

"You know, I _will_ get you to scream." He said maliciously.

Even though I didn't think it was possible, the fire intensified.

And I couldn't help it anymore. This had to be hell. I finally cried out, hating to show weakness but hoping that it would put the fire out.

Sneeringly the thing lifted his hands in the air, and I was left panting as the fire was extinguished, leaving my skin stinging and smarting.

"_See_, wasn't that fun?" He asked. "I think its time for me to pay your Edward a little visit. I'm sure when he hears your scream in my thoughts he will beg for you, swear to do anything for me. Oh, I just adore true love, don't you?" He said again, and disappeared, leaving me gasping for breath and weeping for Edward.


	13. Chapter 12 New Determination

I know this is a short chapter, I'm sorry, I'll make up for it later.

Chapter 12 A New Determination

Minutes bled into hours as I stared into the darkness contemplating my situation. My skin still tingled uncomfortably, but it was the least of my worries.

Memories played over and over in my head. All the times my life had been saved by my mythical family were thrown into sharp relief. Everything I could have done differently was made clear as I admitted to myself that all hope was finally gone.

The demon was right, Edward would not stop to think about his actions either, or maybe he would, but I knew that wouldn't change his mind. I had sentenced him to a life that would go against everything he had worked so hard to attain for himself, and there wasn't a single thing I could do about it. Despair washed over me as I thought of his family and how devastated they would be.

I knew I had to do something, but the fog of hunger, exhaustion and hopelessness prevented me from thinking clearly enough to form a plan. Leaning my head back against the rough cold concrete, I let myself drift into a troubled sleep.

_We were in front of Aro. He was welcoming us with open arms. Alice and I slowly walked toward him. He took my hand first, and again the look of disappointment flashed across his face before it smoothed back into a smile._

_Then he turned to Alice, and after gripping her hand for a moment, his smile transformed into a worried frown._

"_Ahh…" He whispered. "I see you need our help." _

_He then turned to someone behind him. "we're going on a rescue mission, don't argue, just do it." He hissed, before turning back to us. "I will help you, young Bella, but in turn you must fulfill your promise of last spring, and immediately." _

Everything dissolved, and I jerked awake. There was a chance, a one in a trillion shot, but a better idea that any other I would be able to come up with.

Now I just had to figure out how to turn my dream into a reality. I had to figure out how to reverse the strange protection on my mind long enough to get Alice to see what I saw.

_**(A/N: hope you like the story so far, and I know this isn't exactly how the whole Bella-is-immune-to-psychic-powers thing works, but bear with me please, it was the only way I could think of to get the story where I wanted it to go.)**_


	14. Chapter 13 Experimenting

**A/N: I am SO SO SO sorry about the wait on this guys! Its my senior year and I am SO far behind. So on the off chance any of you are still reading this, here is the very long overdue chapter 13.**

**wsadd**

**--**

Chapter 13 Experimenting 

What made me so different from everyone else? There had to be something I could do to make myself normal.

Normal, I almost laughed aloud at the thought. My best friend was a werewolf, my boyfriend was a good vampire being hunted down by a demon, who was currently being hunted by my cousin, the Buffy wannabe. My life was as far from normal as possible. But still, there had to be a way.

I went for the obvious. I squeezed my eyes shut and willed the protective wall I kept around my mind to disappear. I let all my guards down and concentrated on what I had just seen, trying to be optimistic, but at the same time thinking it must be a waste of time, especially since I had never heard of a person being able to _will_ a vision to pop into someone else's head, and I had heard some weird things.

'this is hopeless.' I growled to myself in frustration.

Suddenly a dark melody came seemingly out of nowhere with the words "hope you have got your things together, hope you are quite prepared to die." I looked down at my pocket, which was flashing. And I finally remembered grabbing Jo's phone from the desk before bolting from the hotel room.

By twisting around painfully, I was able to grab the phone and flip the top open. In the glow I was able to make out the button that would put it on speaker.

"Hello?" I asked hurriedly.

"Bella? Ohmygod, where are you?"

"That's the million dollar question, isn't it?" I breathed.

"its about time you guys showed up, isn't it? I mean, isn't this kind of, your thing, or something?" I asked.

"uh… well, Sam just had a… vision. Of you, tied up somewhere dark. That's not a whole heck of a lot to go on Bella."

Okay, so apparently my little experiment worked. Well, sort of. "Sam had a vision? I didn't know… nevermind, we can talk about that later. I don't know where I am, If I DID, I probably wouldn't still be sitting here. Doesn't your cell phone have a GPS or something?" I wondered, as a thought hit me.

There was a stunned silence. "Oh, of course it does, I can't believe I didn't think of that!" We'll be there soon okay? Just hold on." She said quickly, before hanging up.

Finally we were getting somewhere! I let my thoughts turn back to Edward, and to coming up with a BETTER idea for saving him. Ideally one that did NOT involve me getting tied up again, my arms were really starting to hurt.


	15. Chapter 14 Breaking and Entering

**Hey guys!! I am so so so sorry!! I just started college, and this story just kinda got neglected (i've been focusing on other writing). but i'll finish it if people still want me to!! **

**anyways, here's the extremely long overdue chapter fourteen, and please don't hate me at the end.... even if you do, review so i know someone's reading it!! **

**Thanks!**

**_wwsadd_**

Breaking and Entering 

This was not what I had planned, to say the least, but here I was, none the less. Tied to a large concrete beam, waiting for a sadistic demon to come torture me some more, or, on the more frightening hand, waiting for him to come back with his mission completed.

It had been hardly half an hour when I heard glass breaking. Harsh sunlight poured in through the broken window that had been painted over to block out all light.

"Bella?" I heard Jo yell frantically.

"I'm down here! Hurry, before he comes back!" I rasped, my dry throat searing with the effort.

Suddenly I saw her figure lithely drop down and straighten up. She flat out ran toward me, Dean close behind her.

"Okay, when I said that we'd use you as bait, this wasn't _exactly_ what I had in mind." Dean growled, pulling out a knife and cutting through my bindings. I shook my arms out of the severed ropes, unable to keep from wincing as the stiff muscles were pulled into a new position.

"Really? Cuz this is _exactly_ what I had in mind." I mimicked him sarcastically. Jo had tears in her eyes when I turned to face her. She threw her arms around me and hauled me to my feet.

"Pull that kind of stunt again and I will personally have to kick your butt." She said, her voice breaking.

"Guys!! I hate to break up the reunion, but something tells me we should be getting out of here!" Sam hollered through the broken window, where he was doubtlessly waiting with the car.

Jo started to move away from me, and I nearly fell to the floor. My muscles were screaming in pain and my skin still smarted from the invisible flames that had previously engulfed me.

Dean caught me before I hit the ground. "Easy now." He said, his voice more gentle than I had ever heard it. He leaned down and effortlessly picked me up, careful not to jostle me too much. Then he took off in a smooth run toward the broken window, Jo keeping pace next to him.

"Sammy! Here, help her to the car, she can't walk." He said, lifting me up through the open window to his brother, who helped me to the car, while I appreciated how calm they all seemed to be. I could hardly imagine how much terror they must have witnessed in their lifetimes to be so professional now.

Jo was suddenly in the back seat next to me, and Dean was turning the key in the ignition. The adrenaline that had been rushing through my system for what seemed like the last century finally disappeared, leaving me exhausted.

"Jo?" I murmured, leaning my head against the side window of the classic old car. "Dean? Sam?" I continued, falling deeper into unconsciousness, "I'm really sorry. Thanks for saving my life." I finished off, falling asleep as they resumed planning how to kill the latest monster that had made an appearance in my life.

I didn't wake up when Dean carried me into a new hotel room, and laid me down on the bed farthest from the door, or when he and Jo left, leaving Sam there to watch over me.

I didn't wake up when Sam's phone went off, or when he ran out the door and helped his brother back through the door, carrying Jo between them. I didn't wake up when Sam started chanting in Latin, casting some sort of protection on our room so he and Dean could go back out and fight.

I did wake up when I heard Jo gasp my name though. I jerked upright, and took a hurried look around, trying to orient myself after sleeping for so long. Jo was lying on her back, breathing raggedly. I could see a white bandage peeking out under the side of her skimpy black tank top. I breathed deeply as I gingerly tiptoed to her bedside.

Her eyes were part-way open, and I could see what each breath cost her. "Jo, Jo! What happened? Tell me what to do!" I said frantically.

"Bella." She said, coughing lightly. I leaned down closer to her to hear better. "I don't have a lot of time, Dean was close to getting the Colt, I had to distract the demon…or it would have killed him…Sam went back to help him…here…take this, it's the only bullet left that will work in that gun… but Dean doesn't know I have it…you have to go…stop them before they get themselves killed… help Dean get the gun, and kill that son of a bitch." She finished, her voice getting stronger with her conviction, there at the end.

"Jo! That's not what I meant! Forget Dean for half a minute!! What do I do to help _you_??" I cried.

"Save him… Save them… Just do it Bella!" She said, hacking again, her face was paler than mine, and her hand shook as it handed me a small silver bullet case, inscribed with Celtic symbols.

She closed her eyes, her breathing slowing, but not stopping. I was scared out of my wits, wondering just what else could happen to make this worse. But determination suddenly flowed through me. My own injuries ceased to bother me as I stood back up, and took a deep breath. I _would_ finish this.

I grabbed the discarded knife from the bedside table, stowing back in its case on my hip. I pulled on Jo's leather jacket, that had been thrown carelessly over the arm of the desk chair. Storing the small silver bullet in an inside zip-up pocket, I took one last look around.

I knew what I had to do now, and instead of being scared, I felt nothing but a firm resolution that I _could_ do this. Reaching for the pistol on the table, I cocked it, heading for the door.

"Ready or not, here I come." I growled.

**_yeah, cliff-hanger!! review if you want to find out what happens!!_**


	16. Chapter 15 Complete Transformation

**(A/N): first of all, I just wanted to clear up any confusion. The pistol Bella grabbed on her way out was Jo's, it was NOT the Colt. Dean has the Colt, or is in the process of getting it back, and Bella has the one remaining bullet. Basically they have to put the two together before Edward REALLY loses his soul.**

**Hope that makes sense, I'll shut up now!**

**_wwsadd_**

Complete Transformation

I ran down the sidewalk, uncharacteristically smoothly, not tripping once. I could see my breath in the cool night air, a small cloud of fog that was behind me before I really noticed it. I couldn't help but think of the previous times I'd run toward a monster waiting to kill me. First James, then the Volturi. Both of those times I'd had thoughts racing through my head, but now my mind was calm and almost completely blank.

I didn't know where I was supposed to be going, but my feet pulled me steadily forward. The stars shined brightly through the scattered clouds. I breathed in and out, feeling strangely super-aware of everything around me. I ran past buildings until they ran out, and I was surrounded by evergreen trees and scant spiny bushes. I continued my fast pace until I saw a dark shape looming ahead of me.

As I got closer, I was able to make out an old, worn wooden sign, with chipped white paint declaring that this was an abandoned mill from the end of the nineteenth century. That seemed a bit cliché, but I wasn't about to question my new-found intuition. Running through the rotted wooden gate, and the door that hung on a single hinge, I slowed as I heard noise from above me.

"Damn it Sam! Just run! This is hopeless, and I'm not losing the rest of my family to this abomination!" I quickened my footsteps, trying to stay silent, though many of the steps were splintered and refused to hold weight.

"First Mom, then Dad, and now Jo! We have got to finish this Dean!" I heard Sam reply, before it sounded like something large and heavy crashed against something metal.

"Well what do you suggest we do? Without the bullet this gun is useless! At the very least we need to get out of here and regroup!" Dean yelled, after another loud crash. I leapt up the last three stairs, and dove toward the light in the large room down the stuffy hallway. I couldn't tell what would make that kind of a light. It wasn't from a flame, but there was no way this old place would have working electricity.

I don't know who was more surprised when I finally entered the room. Although I'd be willing to bet it was me. The roof had been pulled off on the far half of the large space. The light from the moon was enough to make out Dean on one side, and Sam on the other. Both were fighting against some unseen force that had them dangling from the walls like rag dolls.

It was easy to tell who was angriest though. Dean practically snarled when he saw me. "What the hell are you doing here? Seriously, what is _with_ you? Do you have a death wish? Get _out_ of here before you wind up like your cousin!"

I was astounded by the grief in his eyes, and I took half a second to wonder if he had the same feelings for my cousin that she so obviously had for him. I didn't ponder long though; my senses all seemed to be in overdrive as I looked quickly around the huge room.

It looked like some sort of mythological monster had thrown a temper tantrum. Large wooden objects had been torn out of the floor, and lay splintered in heaps. I didn't see the demon, but something told me he was there. "Okay, well I came to rescue you. You can thank me later." I said lightly, while making my way over to Dean as quickly as I could.

"When you're dead? Look, kid, I'm really sorry- but there's no way we're winning this battle." He snapped, struggling with all his might against the invisible bonds that held him.

I rolled my eyes. I knew I should be afraid, but once again my fear mechanism seemed to be broken. "Where's the damn gun?" I asked.

I could see he was about to argue again, so I interrupted before he was able to. "I have a plan, I need the gun. Trust me, okay?"

That was only partly a lie. I had a vague plan. It went something like, get the gun, put the bullet in the gun, shoot the demon, and pray that we all lived through it. Dean glared at me for a minute. "Sam. Give her the Colt." He said shortly.

I whipped around in time to see Sam pull out an antique looking revolver, before the room was shrouded in darkness. The voice that spoke next was like nails on a chalk board, and I was cringing against the wall, with a death grip on the pistol in my hand.

"I never make the same mistake twice, as a rule. But you surprise me yet again, Miss Swan. I'm just trying to decipher if it's bravery or stupidity that has led you this far… You're very interesting for a human. Ah well, mustn't ponder it too long, I have already completed the part of my plan that you are so futilely trying to foil. It was unamusingly effortless to convince Edward to agree to my terms… boring really. But I must thank you, for it would have been nearly impossible without you." I could hear him smirking though I could not see his face.

There was a fundamental fact that I was holding on to for dear life. Demons lie. And I did not let his words touch my heart. I had been through too much in the short couple of years with Edward to lose him now, I would not allow it.

"I'll believe that when I see it." I spat at him, whirling around to face my enemy. I could see through the murky darkness, that his eyes glowed sickly yellow, so different from the deep amber that stared back at me when I looked at Edward. But I was revolted to see that the face was the same. The iron walls around my heart did not falter though. I could feel a transformation in my soul as I stared at the man, nearly an angel, that I loved, possessed by a demon from the deepest pits of hell.

One truth became completely clear to me, as my mind wrapped itself around all of the intricate new complications that had just arisen. And this was that truth: I was a hunter. A warrior for the side of good in a world filled with more evil than most people ever come to realize. Instead of running from my apparent destiny, I needed to embrace it. I squeezed my eyes shut as I reached for the small silver bullet in the pocket of my mentor's jacket.

_I was ending and beginning my life, right now._

**(A/N): So…. Who wants to kill me?**


	17. Chapter 16 Fateful Decisions

_(A/N): Hey guys!! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!! This story is almost done. (I'm thinking one more chapter) Let me know what you think- i love reviews!!_

_~wwsadd_

Fateful Decisions

The monster in front of me that was not Edward Cullen snickered maliciously. "It's your turn to make a move, _Bella_."

The element of surprise is every hunter's best friend. My newly acquired intuition sparked and I pulled out the pistol I had grabbed before leaving the hotel.

I didn't want the Winchesters or the demon to know my plan, so I calmly tried to distract them with a conversation. "Just out of curiosity, cuz I know everyone here is just _dying_ to know… what's your name?"

The yellow eyed fiend made his careful way over to me, viciously smirking and holding out his hands toward the brothers. He clenched his outspread fingers into a fist, effectively cutting off their airways, at least that's what I inferred from the way they both started gasping and clawing at their necks.

"As you're all about to die anyway… I guess I can trust you to take the secret to your graves." He growled, distracted as I had hoped, though I had not bargained for him killing Sam and Dean before I was able to put my plan into action. "My name," He hissed, "is Azazel."

I heard a sharp, gasping intake of breath, though I could not tell which Winchester it had come from. The name obviously meant more to them than it did to me. It sounded vaguely familiar, and I thought I may have recognized it from the television series that Alice always made fun of.

The demon, Azazel, apparently, turned to glare at Dean. "You know, you _almost_ had me. You were almost a worthy opponent. Too bad the game's over." He cackled. Then he turned to Sam. "And _you_! So much potential. Wasted! Oh well, no use crying over spilled bloo-!"

While he had been gloating I had been praying that my plan would work. As silently as I could manage, I forced the Colt's last bullet into the pistol I was still holding. At the metallic sound Azazel cut short and gave me an exasperated look.

"Do we really have to go over this again? Can't I give just _one_ victory speech without an interruption? What do you really plan on doing with that anyway? What part of '_can't die_' don't you understand? On second thought, you seem more like a visual learner to me. Go ahead angel, fire away!" He laughed, throwing his arms out wide.

"What part of '_magic gun_' don't you understand?" I snarled in reply, pulling the trigger that I had aimed at Edward's heart.

An unearthly scream tore through the night, and it seemed like a flash of icy air rushed out from the center of the room. Suddenly the shadows disappeared, the light from the moon revealing all the room's secrets. Sam and Dean had slid down the walls, both of them now stumbled to their feet and looked at each other speechlessly.

"Oh my god. Bella, you did it." Dean finally whispered reverently.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the heap in the center of the floor. Excruciatingly slowly, I made my way over to it.

"Bella you don't have to…" Sam began, but stopped short when the body on the floor moved.

I gasped. If my plan had failed, we were all dead, guaranteed.

"Bella?" I fell to my knees. The weak whisper was the velvet voice I had been longing to hear for weeks, and thought I would never hear again.

I crawled toward him, and tried to pull him up by his shoulder. "Edward?" I cried.

He struggled until he could lift his head up to see me. I stopped breathing when I caught sight of his eyes.

_They were emerald green._


	18. Chapter 17 beginnings and endings

the Beginning of the End… of the Beginning

My mind completely disengaged when I took in the decidedly _human_ aspects of Edward's appearance. His eyes were the most startling, but there were smaller differences too. Color in his normally alabaster cheeks, a softness to his skin I could have never expected. He didn't look like a diamond anymore, he looked _real_.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. How did this kind of a thing happen? I had either expected my plan to work, and Edward to be dead, or for it to have failed, and then I would be dead. This though, this was impossible. It took me almost an entire minute to breathe again.

"… Edward?" I asked quietly, not sure exactly what was going on inside his head. What did he remember? Obviously he knew my name, so I wasn't afraid of that, but how much was I going to have to explain? And what about his little gift? Could he still hear Sam and Dean's (or at the very least just Dean's, as Sam has cool demon-powers) thoughts?

Next thing I knew I was being pulled to my feet by a wary looking Sam, while Dean hauled Edward to his feet and dragged him a few feet back, his hands pinned behind him. "Hey! What the hell you guys?!?" I asked exasperatedly. The danger was finally over, what else did they possibly want to freak out about?

Edward began to struggle weakly, and I tried again to wrap my mind around the fact that he was no longer my super hero. He was just like every other human. Dean snickered at his efforts to get loose. "Come on now. What if it's a trap? You didn't use the Colt, just the bullet." He muttered condescendingly.

"Yeah, and instead of killing the human, it only killed the demon. Duh." I said, equally patronizingly, though I was still having trouble believing it. Sam still had a firm grip on my hand, which he had used to pull me to my feet. I took a hesitant step toward Edward, and the hand around mine tightened.

"Bells, you don't know that he's safe. As much as I hate to admit that Dean is right, this could be a trick." Sam said imploringly, and I dropped my eyes to the dirty ground at the use of that nickname that only my closest family used. I knew Sam really cared. And he had helped me so much.

"How do you go about figuring out what's real and what isn't then?" I asked quietly.

Sam, however, was not the one to answer me. "I don't know if my word for anything is of any value, but I can tell you that whatever was possessing me earlier is gone now." The human Edward whispered. His voice was still velvet, but it no longer sounded inhuman. I was believing more and more every moment that this time things were _exactly_ what they seemed.

"We could make him drink holy water. Or you could perform an exorcism, just to be on the safe side." Dean suggested. Sam sighed but started chanting softly in Latin. The words rolled like quicksilver off his tongue, and though I had no idea what he was saying, it sounded both dangerous and appealing at the same time.

Minutes later, the words stopped. Dean looked between Edward and Sam. "Well?" He asked densely. Obviously nothing had happened, but it seemed to me like he had to check because it was the type of thing he usually didn't catch.

"That was the strongest exorcism I know, and he didn't even flinch. I think he's safe Dean." Sam said, sounding almost as relieved as I felt.

Pulling away from him at last, I flung myself into Edward's open, and quite decidedly human, arms. I never dreamed that things could end like this.

*one week later*

Edward held my right hand, while Sam's arm was looped through my left. Dean stood a few steps to the side and a little forward from the rest of us. I imagined this was the kind of thing no one ever got used to, as we all bent our heads against the gloomy downpour, and looked anywhere but at the gaping hole in the dirt.

I read the inscription on my cousin's headstone for what seemed like the twentieth time. 'Joanna "Jo" Harvelle. A more loyal friend we will never find, you will be missed.' I hadn't cried, not really anyway. There were a few tears when we returned to the dark hotel room, but I knew my cousin would want me to be as brave as she was.

Dean, on the other hand, had cried soundlessly all the way to the cemetery, for once allowing Sam to drive his beloved car. I knew he blamed himself, but I also knew Jo would be furious at him for it. She would want to take all the responsibility for her actions- and she would argue, rightfully so, that she had known what she was doing.

I had finally met my mysterious Aunt Ellen, who was currently sobbing into my father's chest. I hated, as I knew Jo would have too, that it took something like this to get the two of them over their differences.

I gently let my hand slide out of Edward's as I saw the newest addition to our small funeral party. I pulled Sam with me as I approached the vampires that had been my real family for so long. He didn't question it; he just patted Dean comfortingly on the back as we passed him.

Alice, clad all in black, also broke from the rest of the group, after pecking Jasper on the cheek. She threw her small arms around me as soon as she had reached me. "Oh Bella!! I can't believe this happened. I should have seen it… I'm so sorry!" She cried quietly. I returned her hug lightly.

"Alice, this isn't your fault. This isn't anyone's fault. It's just the way things happened. It's not your job to watch over everyone, all the time." I whispered. "I want you to meet someone." I continued. I pulled Sam closer, and I could feel him tense slightly, but he was able to keep a natural smile on his face, for which I was proud.

"This is Sam Winchester. He, is a demon hunter. Don't look at me like that! I think you guys will actually work really well together. He's psychic, too, and I just figured, that in the future, it would be good for you both to know each other." I explained, envisioning countless times when the Cullens would run into what I would always call the "bad vampires", and the times when Sam and Dean may need someone that could blend in with "the other side".

Sam sighed, and held out his hand. "Like she said, I'm Sam. Nice to meet you." He added politely.

Alice's bell laugh filled my ears. "Bella! This is so _you_. I _love_ it. I'm Alice, and it's great to meet you too!" She giggled, shaking Sam's hand enthusiastically.

Suddenly Jasper was beside her. Intuitively my hand flew to the blade hidden at my side. Guiltily I let go, wishing for a moment my instincts weren't _quite_ so strong. He smirked though, knowing, of course, exactly what I was feeling. "Where do we go from here?" He asked, quietly. Alice's smile suddenly turned into a frown, and I assumed she couldn't yet see what the future would hold.

I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Alice. I know where I belong now- there was always a reason everything bad was drawn to me. It was so I could get rid of it. I'm meant to hunt. Like the Winchesters. I just don't know what to do with Edward." I worried.

Alice laughed again, and I looked up at her, startled. "Silly Bella! Just because he's human doesn't mean he's forgotten how to _hunt_." She said with a wide grin.

I laughed as well, envisioning a future with Edward by my side, not standing guard in front of me. And our family would be there to help us, whenever we needed them, as would our friends. It was not the life I had wished for since I had first been bitten by James so long ago- in some ways it was so much better.

I knew Jo, wherever she was, was smiling as I headed into the future that I knew would make her proud.

_THE_ _END_

**A/N: Hey guys!! I hope you all really liked my story! There won't be a sequel or anything, but I may start a completely unrelated fic, maybe Across the Universe? Anyways, as always, let me know what you all thought!! Thanks to all who stuck with this story for so long!**

~_**wwsadd**_


End file.
